Hecate's Pets
by NeverEndingShadows
Summary: Things were getting out of hand. Hecate decided that it was time to reveal her project to the others. Hogwarts and its inhabitants. K. Possible spoilers, so yeah.
1. Prologue 0

**Disclaimer: Do _not_ own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Including everything related. Though I wish I did...**

**Hi! First FF so yeah... I haven't read HP5 since a LONG time so I will probably be re reading or just basing it oosley along the book according to my friend or just go randomly.**

**Giving credit to Hannah, Nishka, and Denise for helping out. Probably more later. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Percy's head hurt, like, a lot. He could vaguely hear some people talking in the background, and they spoke with an accent that sounded … British?! _How did I end up in Britain?!_ In the back of his brain, he thought, _I hope I'm not drooling._ But apparently, thinking was too much for his poor mind at the current moment, and he drifted into sleep again. Unfortunately (most of the time), for demigods, sleeping means _dreams_.

Percy saw a two people. The first was a male with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. He was wearing light blue and grey robes. A familiar female that wore an elegant white greek dress stood next to him. He immediately recognized her as Hecate, titan of magic. They seemed to be having some kind of conversation, judging by the fact that their lips were moving. _No dur, they're lip-synching with the latest song_, his mind said. _Shut up_.

"Albus, you know what I expect. He should be welcomed and considered as a normal student. No one must find out," Hecate said, in a serious tone.

" Yes, Mother, I know," The old man Albus , Hecate had mentioned, said in a british accent and... wait ... Percy's ADHD mind finally put the pieces together. Albus had said _mother_. Then that means that the old guy was a child of Hecate! Was this creepy old guy a demigod? Did he know Chiron? Why did he have a British accent? He gasped out of surprise.

Hecate suddenly stiffened at the sound. " Somebody is watching us. I must leave," disturbing his line of thought. With that said, she disappeared in a flash of white sparks, and Percy melted into the shadows of the dream world once again.

Ω


	2. Iris Messaging 1

**Hi, people! Ok, so I was so happy when I checked the night after I posted it. Anyways, Happy Late Halloween! Candy is good for my health... Also, I would like to have at least 3 more reviews before the next chapter! Disclaimer: Do NOT own PJO or HP. Though I wish I did...  
><strong>

**TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername: Hope that is enough. I was in a rush to get this on. Almost double the amount!**

**A-Fighterlady: Thanks! Here is Chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Percy didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay in the blankets, but he woke up anyways. He sat up with a small groan and took in his surroundings. It was a small room, unadorned furniture except a bed, a nightstand next to it, and a small wardrobe with the brown pant of the walls chipping off.

"Definitely not the big house," Percy muttered to himself. He slid out out of bed, shaking his head to get rid of the heavy grogginess. He then slowly made his way to the door in front of him, the floor groaning and creaking with each step. After what seemed like eternity, Percy gripped the round handle and opened the door, creaking.

Outside, there was a short set of stairs and the noise of people talking came from the end of it. As the Percy neared the end silently, he saw a long table with mismatching chairs with bunch of people at it, around 8 of them, sitting around a varying from to adults probably in their 50's. There was a kitchen right next to the table and a door behind it.

Of the 8, six of them had reddish- orangish hair, including the two adults. Probably a family, Percy thought. Also, there was a girl with brown, curly hair and a boy with black hair with round glasses and, oddly, a scar that was shaped like a bolt lightning on his forehead.

Outside, it was slightly drizzling. Nope. definitely not Long Island Sound Where am I, Percy wondered. At least, he thought he thought. He ended up saying it aloud. The talking stopped abruptly and all heads swiveled to look at him.

The red haired woman was the first to recover. " You, my dear, are in the Burrow,"

"And where is that?"

"Britain, of course," she replied. Percys jaw fell to the floor. Britain?! But… but… How is that possible?! I remember falling asleep at camp.

"How did you find me?" The woman frowned. All of the other just stared at him. It was probably because they were all pale looking and skinny, compared to him, muscular and tan.

"Outside at the door, freezing in the rain," She says. Suddenly, He knew. It was probably some god or goddess. It better not be you, Hera, he thought. The the thunder rumbled quite loudly. Sorry.

Percy fished around in his pocket. Finally, he found what he was looking for and gripped it tightly. A drachma.

"Um… You know what, I'm just gonna go back to the room I woke up in," He mumbled all the while slowly backing towards the stairs. Then, when he reached it, Percy turned heel and ran as quickly as he could back to the room and locking it before they shook out of their stupor.

He then made a rainbow with his water powers and the light shining in from the window.

"Oh goddess" *Pant* "of the Rain-" *Pant* "-bow, Please accept" *Pant* "My offering," and then tossed his only drachma at it. "Annabeth Chase … Camp Half Blood, Long Island Sound," The rainbow took a while to load then showed a frantic Annabeth.

"Annabeth! I'm safe! Don't worry, I'm in B-" was all he could say before the message disappeared. Huh. That was wasn't supposed to happen. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Sweetheart, why were you outside our house? What happened? Please open the door," said the ladys voice.

"Sure. As for the rest, I don't think I should tell you," Percy replied as he unlocked the door, confused by everything. It just didn't make sense. At ALL. Yep, the definite making of a seaweed brain.

Ω


	3. Introductions 2

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. I [insert 1 million excuses]. Also, my friend pointed out that the book mentioned Albus's mom so... ignore what the book said. Anyhow, jody black, "Thanks! Here it is... JSYK I will do that. In fact, it's the reason I am writing this." and Alwinfy," I know who you are... guess haters gotta hate. just saying Al... never mind," Also, I am going to post this anyways, though I had ONE more review. Whatevs. 2 more reviews. or else. Enjoy.**

**R&R**

Harry

_What was that? A random dude shows up at the doorstep of the Burrow? Weird. Anyways, I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts for my 5th year! The Weasleys invited me to stay with them for the remaining 2 weeks._

_The odd muggle asked us to gather around the table just now. What does he want? _

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Percy is not sure about this. But he has no idea what's going on so… here goes.

"I have some things to tell you. But I think it would be best if you guys first introduce yourselves. I'll go last," _Well, that was awkward…_ as everybody stares at him with either a confused or annoyed look.

The woman recovered first. "Okay, I'll go first. My name is Molly Weasley, mother to Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, and wife to Arthur Weasley. Um… Arthur, dear, you're up," The woman said, standing up, before sitting down.

"Very well, I am Arthur Weasley, Father to the the kids Molly named," He said, gesturing to the latter. The others looked around, realizing it was their turn. The boy with the glasses shrugged and stood up.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am the son to Lily and James Potter, survivor of Voldemort, otherwise know as The Boy Who LIved, and student of Hogwarts" He quickly muttered before sitting back down.

*Time lapse of how the all introduce themselves*

"Okay, back to you," Mrs. Weasley said to Percy, "Your turn,"

Percy stood up, pushing the chair back with the inside of his knees. " Uh… Okay, well… My name is Perseus Jackson, though I prefer Percy. I am the son to Sally Jackson and live in New York, New York. Um… I am the son of Poseidon, defeater of the Minotaur, finder of the Master Bolt, Holder of the sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, defeater of Kronos and a bunch others, Defeater of Gaea and all of her baby giants, slayer of a ton of monsters, and a lot of others that I can't remember," He announced. _Stupid Kronos and Gaea. _The minute he finished, the girl with the brown hair abruptly stood up.

"You said Poseidon. Poseidon is… a Greek god.,". The girl said suspiciously. Twisting her eyebrows that were even more arched now. Percy rubbed the back of his neck. _Time to tell them !_

"I'm a demigod - that's what you call us. You know how the gods and goddesses sometimes come down from Olympus and have children with mortals?" Percy asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, they still exist and they still do that. We are the result, but we also have some of the powers they have," He said, spreading out his arms and controlling the water from the mugs all of them had to float into the air and form into things like . "But unfortunately, along with the gods, there are their 'family' too. Such as, but not limited to, Gaea and Kronos," Percy shuddered as memories came over him. "So… yeah," and then sat down quickly, putting all of the water back into the cups. All of them were staring at him except Ron. He just stared at his cup, not believing what he just saw.

"Well, how old are you? Harry asked. . Wonder what that is. Percy's sea green eyes wandered to him,. "I'm seventeen." Ron suddenly released a storm of questions. "Did you grow up with muggle parents? You don't seem like a person who has been to Hogwarts. How do you know magic!?"

_Wait he said Hogwarts. What's that? It sounds…. um… intresting. Well.. why not ask? Oh yeah… seaweed brain… _

" What is… Hogwarts?" He said, pausing to check he said the right thing. He probably could've said Pig Pimples.

"Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches, the school we go to," Fred? no, George said, as of he should know.

Suddenly, an owl flew in, clutching papers in its talons. When Mr. Weasley grabbed and opened the papers, his eyes widened, looking at Percy, then back again at the paper.

"Percy, it looks like you're invited to Hogwarts,"

The table erupted into chaos. Everybody looked confused. Once everybody calmed down, which took a long time, Mr. Weasley asked, "How is this possible? You seem like 20?"

Well, that is true.

" Yes, that's right,"

Another owl came in. huh I wonder what that one could be holding.

It landed next to Mr. Weasley, dropped it, and flew away.

When he finished reading it, his eyebrows flew up to his hair, too high to be seen. "As a 5th year,"

Ω


	4. Shopping 3

**Come on, People! How long does it take you to simply write a review? I don't care anymore. Just gonna write the story. Got an ER so... YAY. This one's extra long. Enjoy.**

Percy

He was woken up to three excited soon - to - be 5th year Hogwarts students in his face.

"Come on, Percy! We're going to Diagon Alley!" Ron practically shouted. Percy groggily sat up and looked around to see everybody around his bed all dressed and ready to go, each grinning from one end to the other.

"Okay, okay!" he muttered, "Can't a guy get some rest?" Percy slid out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. The three, supposedly known as the golden trio, stayed as the rest of the family left, probably downstairs to get breakfast.

"FASTER!" Harry urged, pushing his back. During the past 1 and a half weeks Percy had known him, he learned about his past. He was like him. Except Harry had it worse. At least it was nice to know that Harry could talk to one more person that could understand.

Percy stumbled, but once he regained balance, he moved faster. In under 1 minute, he was dressed, brushed, and ready to go, probably breaking the world record.

"Uhh, Percy, your shirt is on backwards," Fred pointed out. Percy blushed and fixed it.

"Okay, let's go to Diagon Alley! I need to get some more paint… " Fred muttered the last part.

They all stepped into the fire place, one by one, until it was only Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry.

"Percy, your turn. You just have to step in, throw the powder on the floor, and shout the words,' Diagon Alley'. Oh, and watch your head!", Mrs. Weasley instructed for the 100th time. SHe could be a very protective mother sometimes, even though if it was over people not related.

He did as instructed and found himself in the fantasized Diagon Alley. There were witches and wizards bustling everywhere, young and old. He could see the others already browsing.

Behind him, Harry and Mrs. Weasley appeared. "So, you guys can go to get new robes. Percy and I are going to get him a wand," She said to Harry. He nodded and ran up to the others.

Suddenly, he felt a weight pulling down in his pockets of his hoodie. He stuck his hand in. Inside he could feel coins. _Probably drachmas but how did they get there? _He pulled one out. It was a golden coin, but not a drachma nor mortal coins. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Percy, dear, how did you get those Galleons?" She said, hardly concealing her curiosity.

"Don't know. It just the way I think about, the less you think about it, the less your brain hurts," Percy reasoned. Mrs. Weasley just nodded and they walked into the shop, before he could see the sign.

Inside, he could smell dust, if that was possible. Sort of like the smell you get when you go into an old library. Inside, there were shelves among shelves, all stacked with boxes till you couldn't see the back.

"Ollivander!" she shouted. A ladder came rolling towards the front, a man with white frizzy hair on it. _Like Einstein., he randomly thought up.. Shush._

"Oh, Hello, Molly! So, you brought another Weasley, have you?" He frowned as if recalling a memory. "I thought Ginny was the last one,"

Finally, when he got a good look at him, Ollivander's eyes widened. "You… y-y-your… _him," _He stumbled backwards slightly, putting his hand on his dusty desk.

Percy, shocked that Ollivander knows him, said," Yes, yes, I know you know me. Right? Well, I am trying to keep all the wizards and witches from knowing about the camps so… if you don't mind... " _wait a second… _" Are you one of Hecates children? wait. that's not possible. Your sign said _BC so that's not it," _Come on, you seaweed brain, think!, "Then….are you a lieutenant of Hecate?" _

Ollivander looked shocked. "Why, yes! how did you know? I am a child of Athena. Lady Hecate made me immortal so I could make wands for her people," Percy smiled. _Not so much of a seaweed Brain now, am I? _Olivander studied Percy closely for a moment," Ah hah!," he yelled, startling Percy. He then ran off to one of those shelves. _Annabeth would love this place if the shelves held books. _

_Oh gods… Annabeth. He missed her so much. His Wise Girl. _He then got lost in his thoughts for her.

Suddenly, Olivander came speed walking back, holding a long, thin box all the while muttering to himself,"Yes… yes… Perfect. Ollivander, you're a genius!"

Once he reached Percy, he opened the box and showed him the contents. Percy's eyes widened like saucers. _OMG it's a magical stick thingy!_ When he looked up, He met Ollivanders eyes, which were gleaming with pride.

Ollivander said ,"12 inches, Mermaid scale core. Well? What are you waiting for? Give it a wave." As soon as he finished talking, Percy picked up the wand gingerly, as though afraid of it shooting electricity at him, like Thalia did when she was MAD.

He gave it a wave. The wand reacted and all he heard was the oceans waves hitting the sand and birds. Though the others seemed to not have heard, Percy almost dropped it out of surprise. "What the in the Hades was that?! That shouldn't be possible. Well… a lot things are possible that I think is impossible"' Percy shrugged. Ollivander ignored his question and immediately began to smile."This wand has chosen you, Percy. Percy's questioning face made Ollivander look a little annoyed at his idiocy.

" You know, you wave the stick, magic comes out, and there you have it, a magical stick, otherwise know as a _wand," _He slowly said, as if Percy was a complete and total idiot. Percy now really began to understand why Annabeth always called him seaweed brain. Mrs. Weasley ushered him out of the shop to find the others waiting for them by the door, except the twins, which were probably at the prank store or something.

They had robes fitted for them from Madam Malkin's , and all of them had the Hogwarts crest on it, a shield like shape with the four emblems of the four houses, even Percy. They all decided to go to Flourish and Botts to get all their books next.

_Annabeth would love this place so much…_

And guess what? While there, they met the devil's spawn, _Draco, _he would get to know him as later_._

He had strutted inside head high, as if he owned the place and was better than the rest of them. He looked sideways at an old witch and glared at her, as if she were dirt. The witch bowed her head, in submission. Percy clenched his fists in anger. _How could he? _Knowing what to do from past experiences with Nancy and Grover, he badly wanted to go over there and punch him in the face. Hard.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, as if reading his mind. "Don't. He's Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, family of _pure bloods_" She glared at him, emphasizing on the last part.

_Wait, a pureblood? What's that? Is that related to a half blood? Is he one of us? _He sighed in defeat. If only Annabeth was here. His heart was practically mincemeat because of her. _Stupid gods and goddesses._

He snapped back to reality and was just in time to see Draco walking towards him in his arrogant manner.

"Who are _you_?" He said, sniffing with disdain.

He would have said, _the person that punches you,_ and then punches him but, he said aloud, "Percy Jackson," trying to imitate the slight british accent.

"Never seen you around before," He noticed Harry and the others, "So, hanging out with those _people,_ eh? Well, good luck with that," and the promptly stalked off, nose in the air. Percy hated him. Who wouldn't? he stuffed his hands in his pockets, the right one gripping anaklusmos. Surprisingly the pen/sword was still there.

"Don't mind him. He just thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's a pure blood," Ron said right next to him, startling Percy. _How did they get here so fast?! They were all the way at the other side!_

"Oh, By the way, what's a pureblood?" He asked.

Hermione piped up. "It's where your ancestry line are all wizards, not muggles, non-magical beings," She added when she saw his confused look.

_Nope, not a half blood. Dang. _

* * *

><p>When the day was over , they appararted back home to the Burrow. The twins were smiling evilly like whenever Connor and Travis Stoll were waiting for a person to discover a prank they had set, and the three friends lost in a quiet conversation. Percy sighed. If he weren't so tired, he would've felt lonely. He trudged up the stairs and checked the clock. It was about 10:30. Percy crashed to the bed and instantly fell asleep, not caring about brushing his teeth or changing.<p>

Ω


	5. Dreams 4

**Basically a filler chapter. Next chapter = PERCABETH. Life is goode. Heh. You get dat? No? Meh, you guys need to educate your sense of humor. abooknerdandproud, LOVE UR PEN NAME. Sorry if this is a downer. **

**Enjoy.**

Percy

The minute he fell asleep, Percy knew he would regret it. Because for a demigod, that means dreams(Like I said).

He saw Camp Half -Blood, with all of the campers gathered in the amphitheater. Percy willed the dream to go closer. The image did as it was told, currently, Chiron was just finishing his announcement of some kind.

"-So it is decided! The remaining of the 7, Nico, and the Stolls shall embark on a quest to find Perseus Jackson," At his name, Annabeth burst into tears, covering her face with her hands, in the stands.

He smiled sadly at her. _I miss you too, Wise Girl. More than you could know. _ Hazel and Piper had gathered her into a hug, comforting her that they would find him.

She looked up from her hands. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and had bags under eyes, but her eyes shone with a fierce determination. She whispered something and Percy barely caught it. " I will find you. I swear by the river Styx, Percy, I _will _ find you," Tears pricked Percy's eyes, he felt horrible too, because when they fell into Tartarus, he had promised her that he'd never leave her again. And now, he had broken that promise.

oo00OO00oo

*Up on Olympus*

**None POV**

Aphrodite squealed like a little girl when she heard that all the way up in Olympus. She had her spies. "Awww, Look at that Ares!" Pawed her companion next to her," That is _sooo_ cute!"

"Yeah yeah, that's nice," He muttered distractedly, his mind somewhere else. Aphrodite just sighed and they parted ways.

Ω

**Did you like dat? Probably not. But I promise next one better. Hopefully. First time doing AN at the bottom. Did you know that the 60 year ld person swam from Florida to Cuba!? Some people are just real superheroes. OMG this too long, **

**BYE.**

**EDIT: Nov 14: Sorry for the wait. Extra curricular thingies SUCK. Remeber. Reviews= :) Me **

**Ω**


	6. Arrival 5

**Guys! Thank you guys! Life is Awesome!**

**Guest: Thanks. Hey, I like the z at the end. No? Oh well...**

**abooknerdandproud: Well, here you have it! Enjoy! Just know that I'm writing this as I go and have a LOT of outside of school classes, so give me some time to write. ;)**

**We're All Okay: Yeah, me too! Dey Here!**

**ThatOneJay: Thanks!**

**On with the story!**

Hermione

Hermione woke up to the house shaking and yelling. _What's going on? It better not be the twins again. _She slipped out of bed, donned a robe, and shuffled her way forward in her fuzzy slippers.

When she got downstairs, Hermione stood stock still. Next to the kitchen, the walls and everything, was _gone. _Gone as in crushed. Crushed, that is, with a huge ship. Of course, any witch that just saw a muggle ship (That is supposed to be on water, She might add) crush her house, that witch will be _very _surprised.

Behind her, Harry and Ron came running down as she took in her surroundings. The twins weren't anywhere, but then again, no one was. It was just those three.

Suddenly, she heard shouting from inside the ship. "Leo, I told you to park the ship _next _to the house! Not _in _the house!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Annabeth!" Leo yelled back from the other side of the ship, exasperation in his voice.

By now, the entire family had come down to find out what was causing the noise. Hermione snapped her head from surveying the room as 7 silhouetted figures protruded from the side of the ship, which was facing towards the inside of the house.

The middle person, their leader, as far as Hermione knew, spoke up. "Hello, we are …" She faltered when the person next to her, probably a boy, but she couldn't tell because they were against the now-rising sun, nudged her.

He, or she, Hermione amended, whispered something in her ear. "Er… we are here looking for somebody, Percy Jackson," She announced awkwardly.

"... Annabeth?" Percy piped up softly behind the family, startling Hermione and the rest. His hair was a tousled mess, and was in a backwards T shirt and jeans.

"Annabeth!" He shouted in joy, more confident, when he got a better view than when he was behind them all.. He surged forward, causing Hermione to trip and fall, stumbling over her own feet. Percy jumped up onto the ship, like he had done it before, and threw her arms around her, causing Annabeth to stumble a bit from the impact.

_Sheesh, slow down, _Hermione thought, rather fiercely. She sighed a bit sadly when she saw the two together, embraced into each other, hugging tightly. When Percy showed up, she had fallen for him. His lazy, crooked smile, and his sea green eyes. Sure, Harry's were green too, but that was an emerald- ish kind of green. The worst part of it all,, watching them in each others arms, was that she knew that she would never have him. The blonde, Annabeth, had his heart already. But as much as she tried, Hermione just couldn't form any anger towards the two. They just look so _happy. _

_Meh. Oh well_. She shrugged and went back upstairs, as if the giant hole in the house wasn't there

Ron being the guy that he was, asked out loud, breaking her thoughts,"What's going on here?" Hearing that, Hermione backtracked and smacked Ron's head, earning a big "OWW..." from Ron.

"That's for being an idiot," she said, grinning, so that he knew she meant no harm.

They assembled together at the table later, after having Leo, who claimed to be a son of Hephaestus, fixed the hole he created. They all claimed to be children of the gods (Or goddesses). They introduced themselves as, Annabeth Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico.

Almost immediately, this Leo guy had become friends with the twins, pranking, being the catalyst, and Ron was drooling over the girl, Piper. She snorted when Hermione saw the look in Ron's eyes when The blond guy, Jason, snake his arm around Piper, though the two didn't seem to notice.

Though amused by his behavior, she just couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of that Piper girl, because, secretly, she liked Ron, as stupid as he was.

Leo, who looked like a latino elf, was listening to Fred, as he probably whispered to him their latest prank, as there was an evil glint in his eyes.

had fainted when she saw the holes, but was okay now that Leo had fixed it.

It still blew her mind that the gods were real, but the 8 were living proof.

Suddenly, and owl came flying in here, clutching yet another invitation to Hogwarts, again, followed by seven others. Hermione thinks it's clear about who they were for.

"You guys know, it is most likely for the 7. ," She said, gesturing towards them. Oddly, they all either winced or flinched. _Hmmm... What happened to them?_

YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO ATTEND HOGWARTS

_Ω_


	7. Discussion 6

**BTW they already introduced themselves**

**Sorry for the wait! Oh... you know, cuz of BAND PRACTICES FOR THE UPCOMING WINTER CONCERT and stuff. Nothing major. NOT. well...yeah. I ain't gonna do any more review answers. Speaking of reviews, this story has got a friggin' 15! YAY!**

**Why do I do the Omega? Cuz. I like It**

**Don't forget to read my other story, The Book of Stories- Random one-shots by my friends. Check it out on my Profile.**

**Currently reading the story Brace Yourselves, Hogwarts- The Demigods Are Here**

**HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING... and stuff. yeah. If you watch Smosh or Minecraft Youtubers, We NEED to talk. I ROFF (Rolling on the floor fangirling)**

**Onwards, my fellow civilians of the fandoms, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

Annabeth nestled her head into Percy's as they sat on the couch. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain." She murmured. Percy pecked her cheek as he stroked her hair gently.

Annabeth sighed contentedly, with her eyes closed. In the background, she heard Piper coo softly. She was shocked to see that Percy had disappeared. AGAIN. First thought that came to mind - _HERA_

After the war, the two camps had come together and had joined into one huge camp, Greek and Roman, since it was too confusing to refer to one camp without referring to the other. The Roman moved to what was Camp Half Blood, now named Camp. Chiron and the Hephaestus/Vulcan campers built a big statue for all of them (the seven, Nico, Reyna, and Hedge). Life was going good. Hey, ANnabeth wouldn't be human if she didn't enjoy the hero worship.

Then, Percy disappeared. Just when life was good. When the shock wore off, anger and despair had filled her. She had wanted to go to Olympus and punch some _certain_ faces. Hard. _Stop, Annabeth,_ she chided herself, _He's here now, and that's what matters._

"So, business?" Hazel asked, feeling awkward to break their snuggle fest.

Annabeth, embarrassed, cleared her throat and sat up straight again, next to Percy. "Erm, yes, Hazel, yes we do. But before we begin, VALDEZ, DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT PIECE OF PAPER ON FRANK'S BACK!" She shouted. Leo, who was about to do just as Annabeth said, frozen in mid air, hand halfway to Frank's back, a piece of paper clutched in his hand with a piece of tape stuck on top with it's top halfway poking out.

Leo squeaked from surprise, withdrew his hand slowly, face red, and stood up, into veiw.

All the girls glared at Leo, and all of the boys, except Leo (who was cowering under Annabeth's withering glare) and Nico, (who was playing with the shadows made from the table, too bored to care), were staring at her in awe. Especially Frank.

Clearing her throat, again, and looking back to all of them (which consists of the Weasley family, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and all of the demigods), she said," Alright, so... we," she gestured to the fidgeting demigods,"Are invited to Hogwarts, a school that teaches wizards and witches magic, correct?"

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley nodded simultaneously. Leo and Percy were biting their lips in a vain attempt to stop laughing. At first, Leo had started giggling and it had resulted in a full thirty minutes to get the two demigods under control. Even then, it was only because of one of Annabeth's brilliant plans. _though I wouldn't think it is a 'brilliant' plan._

"YOU GUYS BETTER STOP LAUGHING. OR ELSE..." She shouted over their laughter, letting the threat hang I'm the air.

They immediately stopped laughing, stood up, and went back to their seats, with Leo making a mocking salute, while the brown haired girl glared him down.

Hermione

Hermione wasn't sure if she still liked Percy. Sure he was cute, but come on, she had to be realistic. He likes Annabeth, and she likes him. Besides, Annabeth is smart -I can't hate a smart person like me. _Life is complicated._

She snapped back to reality from her short think fest and tried to pay attention. Annabeth was rambling on about what they teach in Hogwarts. Fred and George had gone over to Leo, discussing about some past prank of theirs to him.

Suddenly, a woman in a black dress, with the hem reaching to the floor, covering her feet. In fact, you couldn't even see the solid end. _That's cause there isn't one._ The bottom had a black mist surrounding it. Her mind instantly recognised her as Lady Hecate, after the hours she spent in the library.

" Hello, Perseus." she said, ignoring the rest of them. Her black hair glimmered in the natural lights coming in from the windows and could see glints of purple. Annabeth looked at the mysterious lady. "Did you bring Percy here?" she asked, anger in her voice.

Hecate nodded. "Yes, in fact I did. But it was for the best, please understand. The others need to know of this. I can't shield them forever," She said, gesturing to Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When Hermione got a good look at her, under the makeup, were bags under eyes. But, Annabeth probably thought this was just an act, judgement clouded by anger.

Hermione didn't know what to think of this new Greek and Roman world. It just was.. well, astounding. Unbelievable.

Before Hermione could think more, she realized that everybody was looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to answer a question. Feeling stupid, she asked," What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Beside her, she could hear Ron and Harry trying to restrain their laughter to a minimum. She rolled her eyes slightly, as Annabeth repeated," I _said,_ what classes are there in… Hogwarts?" while trying to not giggle over the school's name.

Hermione smirked inwardly. _Better get used to it if you are going to attend. You're gonna hear it more than often._

"Well… that depends on what year you will be going as," She replied, directing a questioning look at Hecate, who was currently twirling a lock of her hair, looking thoughtful.

"There are two choices. One, I can turn you guys back into 15, but with all the same knowledge, or two, go as you are as fifth years. I do not care." Hecate said, voice neutral.

The newcomers looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation, faces jumping from emotion to emotion. Eventually they seemed to come to a decision.

The asian dude, Frank, spoke up. "One. Definitely. But… why are we going?"

"Well, many reasons, but the main one is because I can't keep shielding them forever from the others, as _he _is rising and a war will be coming. Additionally, I want the demigods to protect the Golden Trio, as they are _his _target." she said, referring to _him_ with disgust.

However, Hecate lost Hermione at the word _war._ _A WAR?! Oh no… This is REALLY bad… Who else could _he _be? It's obviously Voldemort. _

All the demigods were nodding, accepting the answer, though Annabeth looking the most thoughtful. _Well, duh, Hermione! What do you expect of a daughter of Athena, goddess of _wisdom.

"Okay… but if we are going as fifth years, we need supplies." Annabeth said. _Oh no… SHOPPING? AGAIN? Please no… we _ just _went 'shopping'._

"Don't worry. You will each get the required supplies by tomorrow here, coordinated by where you are sitting today. I will now cast the spell. Demigods, stand."

The 8 newcomers stood, facing Hecate, as she just wave her finger in the air. They all shrank about an inch or so, and their faces looked younger.

"You all will go to Hogwarts, along with Harry Potter and his friends. There, you shall keep order and defeat _them_. I would have had Apollo create me a prophecy, but, I have kept the secret from him too." She explained.

"Goodbye.. for now. In three days' time, Hogwarts will begin. Good luck, heroes." And with that, Hecate disappeared in a flurry of sparkles and smoke. Though after a while, they also disappeared.

Ω **Hah. I did it. Don't like it? Deal with it.**


	8. Author's Note 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi, guys. I have a FRIGGIN' WRITERS BLOCK! so yeah. Imma be going on a hiatus for about 2 weeks. I haven't read the 5th HP book since a long time, so Imma read it again! Yay?**

*Crickets crickets*

**Please don't hate, and no flames. Thank you very much. Hey, my time is VERY limited to writing this. I can't keep this up and read it at the same time. Sorry. **

**Anyways. What I wrote this for.**

**I will be holding a voting thing on what I should do for the rest of the story, as I have NO plot (Yeah, so sue me). **

**Here are the choices.**

**1) I can make it about the adventures of the wizards/ witches and demigods**

**2) Another demigods protecting the Golden trio from wittle woldy(Voldemort)**

**3) Other (If you choose this, You have to tell me what you have in mind, even if someone else already said it. **

**Again, sorry about not updating. I have stupid WB. *Repeatedly hits head on table* Just when the good part comes up. I promise, it will be long... ish...**

**Goodbye, my fellow HP and PJO fandom civilians! Until next time!**


	9. Abandonment

Hi. I know I haven't been posting a while now. It's because of the STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! And the part that I didn't have my laptop with me at LA. Why am I in LA? It's cuz I was on vacay. Also, I would like to say that I am abandoning the story. Anybody who wants to adopt just PM me (first come first serve). You can re write it your way and give me a bit of credit or tell me another way. If no one adopts by February, this story gets deleted. Really sorry. I just can't juggle this with school yet. I write each chapter as I go, you know. So a warning to all Authors: If you haven't been doin' this already, pre write the whole story before posting. I will return, btw, and I have an idea already on Big Hero 6. Again, sorry. Well, see yall later.


End file.
